Fearless
by lastflower
Summary: Annabeth is in her room, and a surprise shows up on her door. What is it? One shot. Short. Kinda like a SongFic


**Hey guys :D This just randomly came to me when I was bored, and on the computer, and listening to music. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson, nor the song Fearless. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

I looked outside my window, where it _just rained. There's something about the way the street looks,_ it reminds me of Percy, _there was a glow off the pavement_. And I watched my memories in them. Percy and I, when we were 12 and we just won the chariot race and I kissed him on the cheek. The campers were hollering, and Percy was smiling. When Percy and I were dancing in Olympus after he, Thalia, and Artemis had rescued me. Don't forget the time I kissed him luck too. I went through so much adventures with that Seaweed Brain.

I lay on my bed, listening to the radio, and missing Percy. I went to a wedding to the other side of the country, which caused me to miss the Spring Formal, because I didn't buy the tickets, expecting me to not be back by the weekend of the dance. But we came back early, and I'm left at home, during the night of the dance. I was wearing the dress I wore to the wedding, because well, it might sound silly but I'm imagining myself dancing with Percy. I wonder if he took someone else. I sigh.

The door bell rings. I got up and went downstairs since I'm the only one home. Dad took the boys out somewhere, and my Step Mom went out grocery shopping.

I opened the front door. And who was to stand there, but the one and only, Percy Jackson.

"Hi. You looks beautiful" said Percy. He was wearing a blue-green plaid shirt that looked amazing with his eyes, and black skinny jeans and black converse. He ran his hands through that black, messy hair that I love, _absent-mindedly making me want [you] him_.

"Hi." I said, mesmerized by his eyes. Every time I look at him, it's like falling in love again. I didn't realize I was still wearing the dress, blue-green, just like his shirt. _**Just like**__**his eyes**_, I thought.

He pulls me into a tight hug, and I just melt. _And I don't know how, it gets better than this._

"I missed you." he mumbled into my hair.

"Me too."

It starts to rain again, so I pull away.

"Want to come in?" I asked.

"No." he answered, with a glint in his eyes.

"Why not?"

_[You] He takes my hand and [drag] drags me headfirst, fearless._ Which is how we end on my lawn, slow dancing in the rain. In my best dress. In bare feet. To Taylor Swift's _Fearless, _coming from my bedroom window. What a coincidence. but really, to me, there are no coincidences in life, it just happens, the perfect moment.

_And I don't know why, but with you I dance, in my best dress fearless, _Came from my radio.

Percy chuckles. "You might've stole Taylor's diary."

I rested my head on his chest. "Maybe, maybe not."

It was really coming down now. He leads me to the door. _Well, you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake, I'm not usually this way. But you pull me in, and I'm a little more brace. It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'. It's fearless, _Comes from upstairs.

"Well, it seems like an appropriate moment." He smiles.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew what was happening.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me in. "I think you know, Wise Girl." he whispers into my ear.

I went on my tippy toes, and we leaned into each other. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey Percy, want to join us for dinner?" We broke apart, and saw my family standing at the drive way.

We started to blush.

"Well, if I'm not intruding on anything." Percy said.

"Oh, you're not intruding on anything at all," My Step Mom said as she went into the kitchen, but then walks back out "But I think we were." She winked and went back in. We blushed a deeper shade.

My Dad and brothers went into the living room, giving us privacy.

We kissed again, and there was a flash. We looked to where the flash came from. My brothers holding a camera.

"_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_." They said quoting Taylor Swift, then running away like the little pests they are.

**Review please!**** I want to know if it was good! 8)**


End file.
